


Take me. Keep me.

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [50]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bunk bed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich same age, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protectiveness, Scared Mickey Milkovich, Sharing a Bed, The Gallaghers Find Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian and Mickey are in a foster home and have to share a room. Mickey has bad nightmares almost every night, which keep Ian awake. Ian just wants to help Mickey and tried to comfort him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	Take me. Keep me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ian and Mickey are the same age in this, 15 or 16 years old.

Ian and Mickey were both in a foster home, again. They didn't know each other very well, they went to the same school, didn't live far from each other, but never exactly talked.

Mickey generally never _talked_ with people. He grunted, he mumbled, made a sarcastic comment and that was about it.

His dad had recently handed him and his siblings over to family services to run drugs and now he was sharing a room with Ian Gallagher.

The Gallaghers were in the foster system right now, after Lip was caught stealing and DCFS turned up at their doorstep to check on the family.

It was in the middle of the night, both boys were sleeping.

Ian woke up from hearing weird noises from Mickeys bed. They slept in a bunk bed, Mickey slept at the bottom.

Ian rubbed his eyes and leaned over the bed to look at Mickey.

The boy was rolling around in his bed, he groaned in his sleep, his noises sounded painful. He had a nightmare.

"Mickey?", Ian whispered. Mickey didn't react.

"Stop!", Mickey whispered, he pushed the blanket away from his body.

Ian bit his lip and climbed down the bunk bed.

Mickey was sweating.

Ian shook his shoulder, "Mick? Wake up, you're having a nightmare"

Mickey didn't react, he kept tossing and turning in his sleep.

Ian didn't know what to do. Mickey wouldn't wake up. Ian was helpless.

He made a quick reaction and lay down in the bed next to Mickey and wrapped his arms around him, just trying to calm him down.

He hugged him out of an impulse.  
"Calm down", he whispered and ran his hand through Mickeys black hair.

He felt Mickeys trembling body calming down.

"It's just a dream, you're okay."

Mickey was calm again and nestled against Ian's chest.

They lay in that bed for a while until suddenly Mickey jerked back from him and sat up.

"The fuck are you doing in my bed Gallagher?", Mickeys harsh voice made Ian back off and get up, "We're you fucking cuddling me, what kind of faggot are you?"

"No, I mean, sorry, I was just", Ian stuttered, "You... you were having a nightmare, I just wanted to help you"

"Nightmare? Do I look like a 5 year old to you? And anyways, what gives you the right to just rub your dick on me while I sleep no matter what I fucking dream?"

"I wasn't rubbing my dick on you!", he defended himself, "I just wanted to help and calm you down, asshole!"

"Fuck you, I don't need your help, go back to your bed and stop bothering me!"

Mickey lay back down and turned away from him.

Ian sighed and climbed back up to his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night Mickey had another nightmare. He groaned and tossed and turned, he was asking his dream monster to stop whatever he was doing.

Mickey was shaking in fear.  
Ian eventually climbed down and stood in front of the bottom bed.  
Mickey looked helpless and in pain, but after the night before he didn't dare to climb into his bed again.

So, Ian just tried to wake him up again but eventually went back to his bed. He couldn't sleep the whole night, instead he had to listen to Mickey suffering, but he didn't dare to get too close to the boy again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two nights later Mickey had a nightmare yet again.

Ian couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sleep either when Mickey had his night terrors.

Ian climbed down his bed and tried to shake Mickey awake again.

"Mickey, please wake up, you're having a nightmare. Wake up"

Mickey squirmed in his sleep he kicked against the air. A layer of sweat coated his forehead.

"Mick", Ian whispered, then he sighed and climbed into the bed. He pulled Mickey into his arms and did what he did the last time.

He ran his hand through Mickeys hair, he rubbed his hand over his arm.

"Shht", Ian made, "It's okay, you are okay, It's just a dream calm down."

Mickey was trembling in his arms.  
It took him way longer to calm down this time.

Mickey finally cuddled up against Ian, he dug his fingertips into Ian's shirt and held on to him.

Ian just kept running his hand through Mickeys hair and waited for him to wake up and send him away again. But he didn't.

Eventually Ian tried to get up, but Mickey held on to him so tightly, he would risk waking him up if he ripped himself free. So, Ian pulled up the blanket Mickey had kicked away before.

Mickeys breath hit Ian's collar bone, the Gallagher sniffed on Mickey's hair. He was surprised at how good Mickey smelled. The boy always seemed to be somehow dirty, but he took a shower before bed and he smelled like soap and peppermint and a faint layer of smoke.

Ian relaxed his arms around Mickey, which caused the Milkovich to scoot even closer in his sleep, and Ian fell asleep with him in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

The next morning, both boys were woken up by the alarm on Mickey's phone.

Mickey blindly looked for his phone behind him and shut off the alarm, then cuddled up to the warm body next to him again.

Not even a second later he scooted back and sat up, he stared down at Ian, who looked up at him with a tired look on his face.

"The fuck are you doing in my bed Gallagher?", Mickey growled.  
"Sorry", Ian said quickly and got up immediately, "Just, you... well, you had a nightmare again... just tried to calm you down and... you wouldn't let go of me, so... I stayed", he mumbled.

Mickey swallowed hard, "I don't need you to calm me or whatever, Gallagher"  
"Sorry, but you sounded like you were about to be killed and I can't sleep when you are like this."  
"Fuck you", Mickey got out of bed and shoved Ian out of his way, he went to the closet to get some clothes for the day.

"You know, you're the one who held on to me so tightly that I couldn't get up anymore, yesterday. So, don't act so tough now."  
Mickey turned around to him, and the angry look on his face made Ian regret his words immediately.

"You had no business being in my bed, touching me to begin with. Fucking perv."  
"I was trying to help you!"  
"I didn't ask for your help! No shut up, I don't want to hear the word nightmares ever again from you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey ignored him the whole day. He didn't even do him the curtesy of an angry glance. The following night he had one of his nightmares again, but even though Ian felt sorry for him, he was too angry to help him.

The next night however, Mickey went to bed after Ian. Ian had noticed that Mickey had went to bed later and later the past evenings, as if he tried to avoid sleeping. The Milkovich lay in his bed for a few minutes, until his head popped up in front of Ian's suddenly.

Mickey stood on his mattress and held on to the bed post to look at his roommates face.  
"What?", Ian asked after Mickey just looked at him for a few minutes.

"I'm cold", Mickey simply stated.  
"Turn up the heater"  
"I did"  
"Then go to sleep."  
"No, I'm cold. You're a fucking heater so let me sleep up there with you."

Ian frowned at him.  
"You want to use me as heater?"  
Mickey chewed on his bottom lip and shrugged, "Just let me come up."  
"O-Okay, whatever, come here."

Mickey used the ladder to climb up the bed and lay down next to Ian under his blanket.  
They lay there awkwardly next to each other.  
"Do what you did the other night, idiot", Mickey whispered eventually.  
Ian sighed, "Since you asked so nicely", he wrapped his arms around him and Mickey scooted closer, "That good?"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay", Ian smiled, "I'm just gonna believe you're cold and not question it further, by the way."  
"Thanks", Mickey mumbled and closed his eyes.

Ian smiled lightly, he had never heard the Milkovich say thanks in a not sarcastic tone, or any Milkovich whatsoever.

Mickey fell asleep in his arms, holding on to his shirt. He didn't have a nightmare this night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This happened a few more times. Mickey came up to Ian's bed or Ian came down to Mickey and they cuddled until they fell asleep. Mickey often said it was because he was cold, but Ian knew that that wasn't the reason, for one, because it was spring, and it wasn't that cold in their room.

A few weeks later, Mickey again climbs up the bunk bed and wordlessly lies down next to Ian, who hugged him tightly. Mickey found a comfy position to sleep, while Ian ran his hand through Mickey's hair.

"Mick?", Ian whispered after a few minutes.  
"What?"  
"I was just wondering... I don't want to overstep, but... isn't this too gay for you, or some shit?"

Mickey was silent for a minute.  
"Mick?"  
"I'm scared", Mickey said quickly and licked his lips, "Of the nightmares. I feel safer with you."  
Ian looked down at him, "That's okay. They seem to be pretty fucking bad."  
"Yeah", Mickey whispered and played with Ian's shirt, "They're about my parents, you know?"

"Your parents? I thought you only have a dad."  
"Ever person's gotta have both, dumbass", he whispered but it sounded still calm, "Dad killed mom."  
"Oh, sorry"  
Mickey sighed, "I dream of that, you know? I was there, that night, saw everything... I was seven, when I'm awake I can't remember it, but when I sleep it's like... it's happening again and again in a loop, right in front of me."

Ian didn't know what to say, he chewed on his bottom lip and kept stroking Mickey's hair.  
"Sometimes I dream that Dad beats me up, that he... kills me."  
"Why would he kill you?"  
"Because he will if he finds out that I'm gay", he breathed, Ian had trouble understanding him even though they lay practically glued together in his bed.

"You are?"  
Mickey leaned his forehead against Ian's chest.  
"I guess", he whispered, "What does it matter to you, you're gay yourself."

Ian stopped running his hand through Mickey's hair and instead made the Milkovich look up at him, "It's understandable that you're afraid of your dad. But he can't get you here, Mick. It's just dreams."

"They feel awfully real when they happen"  
"I know", Ian caressed his cheek, "But if you feel safer with me, then I'll protect you every night I can, okay?"  
"Thank you"

Ian smiled. They looked each other in the eyes, barely being able to see much in the dim room.

Quicker than Ian could realise, Mickey moved and kissed him.

Ian had no time to be surprised, out of an instinct he kissed Mickey back. But the kiss was over as quick as it began, and Mickey nestled his head against Ian's chest again.

Ian lay there frozen in shock, while Mickey fell asleep in his arms again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They didn't talk about the kiss all day, in fact, they didn't talk at all, both unsure what to say the next morning and then Mickey seemed to avoid him during the day, which was hard, since it was the weekend, so Mickey couldn't hide in his classes.

So, that night Ian was afraid Mickey wouldn't come to him again. And it really took the Milkovich longer than usual, but eventually he climbed up the bunk bed and lay down next to Ian.

"Mick?", Ian whispered, he still had his arms by himself, even though Mickey waited to be held and protected.  
"What?"  
"Are we going to talk about it at some point?"  
"About what?"  
"You kissed me."

"No, I didn't."  
"Yes, you did."  
"You were dreaming."  
"Mickey, we were both awake and you kissed me. Why?"

Mickey shrugged, he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, "Because I wanted to.", he looked at Ian, "I want to do it again."  
Ian swallowed and licked his lips, "Then do it again."

Mickey rolled over to him and quickly kissed him again. Ian wrapped his arms around him and rolled on his back himself, pulling Mickey on top of him.

They made out for a few minutes, lips moving together, Mickey's hand in Ian's hair, Ian's hands on Mickey body, roaming down to his ass, squeezing his right cheek a bit, getting a low groan out of Mickey.

When they separated, they looked at each other in the dark, "Don't talk about it", Mickey whispered, "Just let me be safe."  
Ian nodded and Mickey pecked his lips before lying down, resting his head on Ian's shoulder.

The Gallagher pulled his blanket over the two of them and kissed Mickey's forehead before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went on like this for a few weeks. Sleeping together, cuddling, kissing - Ian enjoyed being with Mickey like this and tried not to ask his burning questions along of the lines of "What does this mean"

Mickey wasn't much of a talker, and he refused to explain himself about his actions towards Ian.

As long as Mickey was with Ian, he didn't have the brutal nightmares, and that was the important thing for Ian.

But things were about to change.

The Gallagher came into their room after a phone call with Fiona. Mickey was lying in the bottom bunk and Ian shut of the lights and lay down with him.

"Finally", Mickey mumbled and cuddled up to Ian.

Ian sighed, "Mick, we need to talk."

"Talk? Why do you always need to Talk about shit Gallagher?"  
Ian pushed Mickey back from him an inch so he could look at him.

"I'm going home."  
"What?", Mickey breathed.  
"Soon. Frank did his required stuff to get us back home. Fiona had to force him of course."

Mickey bit his bottom lip and his fingers started to play with Ian's shirt.

"I'm just worried about you. I don't want to leave you here, alone", Ian mumbled.

Mickey looked up at him again, "Don't worry, I'm a big, though guy, I can tie my own sandals and everything."

Ian chuckled, "I know you are. I'm gonna miss you"  
Mickey scoffed playfully but smiled, "You're a fag."  
Ian smiled and kissed his forehead, "Yeah, but so are you", he whispered.

"Fucker", Mickey chuckled and shoved him away, he pushed him down on the mattress and pinned him down, "I'm not gonna miss that attitude."

"No? Well, I'll miss your attitude though", Ian smiled and ran his hand over Mickeys arm until he suddenly pushed against his arm and turned them around, so Ian was lying on top, between Mickeys legs.

Ian put bis Hand against Mickeys Cheek, stroking his thumb over his soft skin.

Yes, Ian would miss him. He would miss his dark, soft hair, and his pale skin, his piercing blue eyes and his tight grip on him at night. He would miss feeling his breath against his skin, his lips on his, his body calming down in his arms.

And Mickey realised, he would miss Ian too. He would miss the closeness to another person, he would miss his protective arms, he would miss the sense of safety, he would miss Ian’s red hair, his freckles on his nose, his cheeks, his shoulders down to his hands. He would miss kissing another boy, he would miss Ian’s forehead kisses and his big warm hands on his body.

“Ian”, Mickey whispered, looking up into his eyes he could barely see in the dark. And Ian knew he would miss Mickey’s voice and him saying his name. The Gallagher looked down at him and kissed him passionately.

Mickey gasped into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ian. The ginger pushed their bodies together, being as close as possible to the other boy, Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s hips.

“Fuck me”, Mickey breathed against his lips when he leaned back for a second.  
“What?”  
“Fuck me”, Mickey repeated, and it sounded like he was yearning for Ian to be with him more than for a fuck, “Take me. Keep me. If you have to leave than at least leave me with this.”

Ian smiled down at him and kissed him again. Mickey was trembling in his arms, nervously waiting for Ian to reject him. But Ian lifted Mickey shirt and pulled it off the Milkovich.  
“I’m not going to fully leave you, Mickey, I won’t be here physically, but I’m there for you if you need me. I promise.”, he whispered while taking his own shirt off. Mickey nodded and pulled him into another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ian had to say goodbye and go home, he kissed Mickey in secret, it was their first kiss that didn’t happen in their beds at night. He promised him to call him at night and Mickey was just silent, he just nodded and leaned against him.

When Ian and his siblings were celebrating their reunion all night and Ian almost forgot to call Mickey.

Mickey lay in his bed, desperately waiting for Ian to call him, scared of the nightmares he knew he would have without him.

He stared at his phone, waiting, losing his hope, when suddenly his screen lit up.

Mickey quickly accepted Ian’s video call.

The ginger sat in his dark room, a small light next to his bed lit up his face.

“Hey Mickey”, the ginger smiled.  
“Hey”, Mickey mumbled, “Thought you already forgot me.”  
“Of course not. My siblings and I are having a small party and I lost track of time. How are you?”  
“Fine, I’m not a baby, Gallagher. I’m not scared of the dark or some shit.”

Ian smiled at him, “You already admitted to be scared, Mick. No reason to go back to the tough facade.”  
“But I can’t fear fucking… dreams. No, you’re not there anymore so I just gotta man up and get over it.”  
Ian sighed, “It’s okay Mickey. I’ll protect you from here.”  
“You’re full of shit.”  
“Shut up and lie down, Mick. You ain’t fooling me with that attitude and you know that.”

Mickey shrugged, “But I’m turning you on with that attitude and you know that”, he smirked.  
Ian rolled his eyes, “Go to sleep.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you wanna go back to your party, I get it. And I’m the needy bastard keeping you from drinking.”  
“You aren’t needy, Mick. But I know that you’re tired, you got that look on your face.”  
“Fuck off”  
“Shht. Try to sleep. I stay here until you’re asleep and nothing will happen to you. I promise.”  
“You can’t promise that. Got no power over fucking dreams, wannabe sandman.”

Ian smiled, “I want to see you tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow already? Can’t even go a day without touching me or what?”  
“You made me fuck you the last night I was with you, your own fault when I’m addicted.”  
Mickey smirked, “Okay, high school bleachers, tomorrow, at three.”  
“Good, now sleep. Have a dirty dream of me, okay?”  
“I’ll try.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually Mickey’s dad came back from his drug runs and got the Milkovich kids back together. For Ian and Mickey that meant the end of the nightly calls, because Mickey was downright terrified of his father finding out about them.

Several years later, When both boys were eighteen, they still met up from time to time to spend time together and texted every night so Ian could make sure Mickey would be okay. His nightmares didn’t happen so often when he spoke with Ian before going to sleep. With eighteen they moved out of their houses and took a small apartment. Mickey just wanted to be away from his dad and Ian proposed moving together so he could take care of him at night again.

So, they became roommates.

Roommates, every time Ian said this term, his siblings started laughing.  
“Roommates, sure, that’s why you share a bed.”, Lip had said a few times.  
“It’s cheaper this way. And he gets cold easily.”  
“So, you don’t only sleep in one bed, you also cuddle at night. Completely platonic.”  
“Drop it Lip.”  
“Bet you also fuck totally platonic.”

No matter how often they had this conversation, Ian kept referring to mickey as his roommate, because really that was all they officially were.

Did they cuddle? Every night. Did they kiss? All the time. Did they have sex? Everywhere in their apartment. Did they ever talk about what they were and did? Not a single time.

Mickey blocked every conversation Ian tried to start by taking off his clothes. It was highly effective.

Ian came home one night after his shift as EMT to find Mickey changing the sheets on their bed.

“Hey”, he said from the door. Mickey turned around to him smiling.  
“Hey, you’re late.”  
“Didn’t realise I had a curfew”, Ian smirked, “I went out for a few drinks with some of the guys.”  
Mickey nodded, “Did you eat?”  
“Yeah”  
Mickey nodded again, “I got some leftover pasta in the fridge, you can take them as lunch to work tomorrow.”  
“Thanks”, Ian smiled and pulled him away from the bed to him to kiss him, “Any reason you change the sheets around midnight?”

“I needed to wait for them to dry”, Mickey shrugged, “I needed to wash them because one of us decided to come all over the bed yesterday. But all our other sheets were in the laundry as well, so I had to wait.”  
“Fair enough”, he smiled, “But remember that you were the one begging me last night to fuck you without a rubber.”  
“I didn’t say shoot your load all over the bed so everyone who sits on it for the next three days gets pregnant.”

Ian chuckled and kissed him again, “You didn’t complain last night, though”, he whispered and squeezed his ass, “I’ll get a drink, you get your ass to bed, okay? I’m tired and so are you.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”, Mickey crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Shut up, you like it.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. Ian chuckled and looked after him before getting out of his clothes and getting a glass of water.

Mickey was sitting in their bed waiting for Ian to finally come to him.

The ginger crawled up to him and pecked his lips.  
“Mickey, we need to talk about something”, he whispered.

Mickey looked at him and rolled his eyes again, he pushed him down on the bed.  
“It’s midnight, whatever you want to talk about can wait until tomorrow.”  
“Every time you said that we didn’t talk about it the next day though. I know you’re not a fan of talking about serious stuff, but we have to.”

“I don’t think so”, Mickey mumbled and shoved his hand under Ian’s shirt, “We can do much better things than talking.”  
“Mickey, I’m serious”, Ian took Mickey’s hand away from him.

Mickey sighed, “What is the topic?”  
“Us”, Ian stated.  
Mickey shook his head, “I’m not in the mood. We can talk about your work if you want to, how was work?”, Mickey quickly tried to change the topic like always.

Ian sighed, “Okay”, he looked him dead in the eyes, “My colleague asked me out.”  
Mickey swallowed hard. He scooted away from Ian an inch and stopped looking at him, instead he started playing with Ian’s shirt and stared at the pattern on the t-shirt.

“Mick”, Ian said softly and took his hand away from his shirt, “I rejected him.”  
“You didn’t have to, it’s not like we have any sort of commitment.”  
“He wasn’t my type either way. But I’m not sure what I would have done if he had been my type. We don’t have any rules.”

Mickey took his hand away from Ian, he lay down on the bed, facing away from Ian.  
Ian sighed, he hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Mickey’s shoulder, he kissed a patch of visible skin.

“I love you”, he whispered eventually.

The silence that followed was crushing.

“Mickey, come on say something. We’re living together like this for a year, we know each other for four years. You owe me at least some clarity about this whole relationship.”

“I love you, too”, it came from the Milkovich eventually.

“You do?”, Ian whispered.  
“That sounded a bit too shocked, Gallagher.”  
Ian smiled and kissed his cheek, “So, can we have a fucking commitment now, please?”  
“I just don’t want anything to change, about this here, I like it the way it is.”  
“It wouldn’t change… just that I would tell everyone that I have a boyfriend and my siblings stop mocking me.”  
“And those fucking queens at your work stop hitting on you”  
“I’m not sure if they will, but I could at least hold the boyfriend argument against them.”

Mickey turned around in his arms, “They better stop, otherwise I’ll make them stop.”  
Ian smiled and pecked his lips, “I knew you were a romantic at heart.”  
“Fuck off.”  
Ian chuckled, “Never.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Ian visited his siblings. The Gallagher’s enjoyed the pool and cold drinks in the Chicago summer heat.

“Hey, couldn’t Mickey come?”, Fiona asked when Ian reached the backyard.  
“He had stuff to do and told me to go without him, but he’s gonna be here any minute too.”  
“Good, Kev and V are coming over too, we’re having a Gallagher BBQ”  
“Sounds fantastic.”, Ian grinned.

Lip got out of the pool to greet his brother.  
“Hey, where did you leave your _roommate_.”, Lip smirked.

Ian rolled his eyes at him, “Just so you know, _Phillip_ , he’s my boyfriend now.” 

“Good, you noticed”, Fiona chuckled.  
“No, I mean, really, he is my boyfriend now.”  
“Sweetie, he’s been your boyfriend the entire time, you two were the only one’s who didn’t know that.”

Ian rolled his eyes, “You two are so full of shit. I’m trying to deliver good news here.”  
“You are pretty late with those news though”, Lip smirked.

Ian sighed and sat down on one of the beach chairs, leaning back and flipping his brother off.

“Hey, guys”, Kevin’s deep voice came from behind them. He, V and Mickey walked up to them, “What did we miss?”

“Mick and Ian finally realised that they’re boyfriends.”, Lip informed him.  
Mickey just rolled his eyes at the older Gallagher, “Fuck off.”  
“What? It’s hilarious, that you two think it’s such big news that you’re a couple, even though everyone but you knew that for years.”

“That’s not true, that was just you being annoying little pricks”, Mickey said and sat down on Ian’s lap, the Gallagher wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

“He’s right, it’s a big difference if we realise it or if they say it”, Kev agreed.  
“Thanks, Kev”, Ian said.  
“Because of the bet”, Kevin added, “Who had July?”  
“I had December”, Lip grinned, “Would have bet they would take another fucking year.”

“You fucking bet on it?”, Mickey asked?  
“Yes, I had august, couldn’t you keep living in the dark for twenty more days?”, Fiona asked and shook her head.  
“I had march”, V said, “Debbie, which one month did you have?”, she shouted over to the other Gallaghers in the pool.

Debbie, Carl, Liam and Franny came over to them.  
“Which month?”  
“The Ian and Mickey finally wake up bet”  
“So you finally realised you’ve been in a relationship for a year?”, Carl smirked, “Fuck man, I had June, would it have killed you to wake up a few days earlier?”

“Ian, I hate your family”, Mickey said.  
“Me, too, Mick. Me too”  
“Don’t be mad, you didn’t lose ten bucks because you said September.”, Debbie sighed.

“Well guys, get your wallets”, Liam smirked, “I said July”  
“No, you didn’t!”  
“Yes, I did! I wrote down who had which month in my phone and sent all of you the list, look it up. I had July, that would be ten bucks from each of you.”

Mickey turned around to Ian, “If we compare who got the more annoying family right now, you win.”  
“Your sister turned up on our doorstep and stayed with us for two weeks and almost burned down our kitchen five times.”  
“Yeah, but at least she didn’t make a stupid bet.”

“Oh yes, she did.”, Lip said, “She had October.”  
  



End file.
